A Witch's Wrath
by Aoi Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: InuYasha's rude mouth gets him in trouble with an old witch, who pays him back by turning him and Kagome into old people! Is this cheesy or what? R
1. Chapter 1

**A Witch's Wrath**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, any of the characters, Japan, the Fuedal Era, or even a stinkin' kimono. My life sucks. But I do own Akane.

I am not at all familiar with Japanese legends or myths, so the demons and such I make up are purely from my own imagination, so _please_ don't yell at me if I make a mistake. And I'm not completely sure of the translations of certain Japanese words, so if I make a mistake, I'm sorry.

------------------

"InuYasha, watch out!" Kagome shrieked as the large badger demon bounded towards the hanyou, claws extended and teeth bared.

"Shut up! I see it," InuYasha yelled back as he swung the Tetsusaiga up to meet the demon.

The demon snarled fearfully, its large eyes glowed red, and its tails thrashed violently. The badger was three times the regular badger size and quite formidable.

Sango, mounted on Kirara, rode closer to the badger and slung her Hiraikotsu at it. The Hiraikotsu made impact and sliced off one of the badger's legs. The badger screamed in agony and its attacks came faster and fiercer.

Shippou, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, whimpered in fear. "What if we can't beat him!"

Miroku tried to reassure the little fox demon. "Don't worry, InuYasha can handle it."

"Damn right I can!" InuYasha shot back. "Kagome, aim your arrow for its heart."

"Sure, but do you think it'll do any good?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Kagome quickly obeyed, and as the Sacred Arrow flew InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga in a Wind Scar attack. Both attacks made impact at the same time and the badger squealed as its body split it two. Since it was not one of the demons with regenerative abilities, it died and sank to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" An old, raspy, unfamiliar voice cut through the air.

"Who was that?" Sango asked. Everyone looked around, but could see no one.

"You fools!" An old, wrinkled, shrunken woman in a dark blue kimono suddenly appeared.

Shippou squealed and asked, "Where'd she come from!"

The woman knelt down next to the badger, picked up its body, and cradled its head against her shoulder. "My pet, my poor pet.."

Kagome whispered to InuYasha, "InuYasha..I think we killed that woman's pet.."

The woman's head snapped up and she glared at the silver-haired hanyou. "You..YOU killed Anaguma!"

InuYasha burst out laughing. " 'Anaguma'? _That's_ its name? Not much for creativity."

Miroku muttered to Sango, "I didn't know he knew such a big word as 'creativity'."

InuYasha shot a dirty look at Miroku, but before he could say anything the woman spoke again.

"Perhaps not, but then again the name 'InuYasha' doesn't have much imagination behind it."

InuYasha stuck his nose in the air and said, "Feh. What do _you_ know, you old hag?"

The woman stood up and replied, "Firstly, my name is Akane. Secondly, I know plenty, which is more than I can say for you."

InuYasha glared at her, but before he could say anything Akane continued.

"Lastly, Anaguma's name is not the point. You killed my beloved pet, my only companion, and now you shall pay!" The air around her crackled with a distinctly angry aura as she prepared a spell.

InuYasha sneered. "Feh. You're just an old woman. The fight would barely last five minutes. You're not worth it."

Akane sneered right back. "Oh, you think just because I'm old I'm not 'worth it'? Let's see how long you think that when you're in this position.."

Muroku said nervously, "Uh..What do you think she meant by that?"

Kagome lay one hand on InuYasha's arm. "Um..InuYasha..Maybe you should apologize to her?"

"Apologize! You gotta be kiddin'!"

Akane delivered a silver-colored blast at InuYasha just as Kagome grabbed his arm with both hands to try and drag him away.

"Oh, phooey. It wasn't meant to get both of you." Akane critically eyed the pair, then shrugged. "Oh well. At least you'll have someone smart to help you learn your lesson." With that, the old witch disappeared along with Anaguma's body.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stared at InuYasha and Kagome in shock. Kirara mewed in suprise. Then Shippou and Miroku began giggling. Sango glared at the pair and said, "You guys, this is serious!"

"What? What's serious?" Kagome asked in confusion. Then her already large brown eyes got even larger in surprise. Her voice..sounded so different. Hoarser, lower. It sounded like an old woman's!

"What the hell! Kagome, what happened to you?" The voice sounded familiar; kind of like InuYasha, but too low and hoarse. It sounded old, too.

Slowly, Kagome turned to look at InuYasha. She stared in fear and surprise for a few minutes, then screamed.

InuYasha had been turned into a small, wrinkled old hanyou.

And Kagome was a little old woman.

Mirokue said what everyone was thinking: "This is not good."

-------------------

That's the first chapter. It's the first time I've done any fanfic in years, so it's probably not very good. I hope and expect it to get funnier as it goes along. Please R&R. Give any tips you can think of; I could use 'em!

_Translations_

Hanyou: Half-demon

InuYasha: Dog demon

Anaguma: Badger (I think)

Akane: Brilliant Red


	2. Chchchchchanges!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other sort of demon.

**A Witch's Wrath**

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes!_

"Oh, no," Sango moaned. "Now what are we going to do? She vanished!"

InuYasha sniffed rudely. "What are we gonna do about what?" He suddenly noticed the change in his voice. "Hey, what's wrong with my voice?"

Miroku and Sango stumbled around with their words for a bit, trying to explain. Kagome, in the meantime, was too busy sobbing in shock and moaning about not wanting to be old. Shippo was the first to be able to break the news to InuYasha. "You've turned into an old coot!" He began to laugh. "Haha! InuYasha's old! Now he can't hurt me anymore!"

InuYasha replied by hitting him on the top of the head. Kagome managed to mumble between tears and groans, "Sit, boy." He fell to the ground and started cussing.

Miroku held up one finger, closed his eyes, and said with authority, "Now, now, InuYasha, a man of your years and dignity should speak more politely."

InuYasha mumbled something vague that ended in "beat your ass."

Sango smirked a little and said, "Miroku is right, InuYasha. You're far too much of an old gentleman to speak to poor Kagome that way."

InuYasha looked up at Sango and snarled, "I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS, TOO!"

By this point Miroku was doubled over from laughing, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other clinging to his staff for support.

Kagome was still too busy sobbing to say anything.

Sango laughed a little, then composed herself and said, "Really, you guys, we need to figure out what to do."

"Feh." InuYasha sneered. "Seems obvious to me. We find that old witch and beat her ass."

Miroku smirked. "Careful, InuYasha. Now that you're her age she might enjoy it."

Just as InuYasha was about to snap back some rude retort, a young boy of about six ran by wailing and crying. "HELP! They're after me-hee-heeeeeeee!"

A group of monkey demons with glaring red eyes screeched as they flew through the trees and across the ground in pursuit of the boy.

Shippo shrieked and ducked for cover behind Miroku, Kagome continued to sob uncontrollably, Miroku and Sango prepared their staff and Hiraikotsu, Kirara transformed into her larger self, and InuYasha stood up and drew the Tetsusaiga unnoticed by the others.

Sango swung up on top of Kirara and the two headed for the demons, Miroku ran alongside, and Shippo squealed before looking for another hiding place. Sango threw her giant demon-slaying boomerang; "HIRAIKOTSU!" At the same time, Miroku used his Wind Tunnel on other monkey demons. Suddenly InuYasha's voice echoed through the clearing.."Wind Scar!" The attack plowed through the monkey demons, defeating them easily and ending the battle.

The little boy that the demons had been chasing started to thank his rescuers, but stopped when he realized that he had ultimately been rescued by an _old man_. So instead of expressing gratitude he started laughing.

"Why you little.." InuYasha hit the boy upside the head just like he often did to Shippo.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're mean!" The boy began to sob excessively and ran away.

Kagome, who had (finally) stopped crying and moaning, glared at InuYasha. "InuYasha! How could you treat a poor little boy like that!"

"You gotta be kidding! He's just some snot-faced little punk who--"

"_That doesn't matter!_ You can't just beat up children."

Shippo sneered. "Yeh."

InuYasha glared daggers at the little fox demon. "You're next, you little brat."

Kagome had had enough. "Sit, boy!"

InuYasha flung curses at her through a mouthful of dirt.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his temples. "Cut it out, you two..We have a serious problem on our hands. What are we gonna do?"

Sango looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe Akane will change her mind."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe. But how will we find her?"

InuYasha had climbed to his feet by now and said in a rude voice, "How can you ever find a witch, stupid? They can only be found if they wanna be found."

Suddenly Kagome's face brightened and she bounced up and down on her toes while clapping her hands. "I know! Aren't there stories of faeries that appear when they're called? Maybe we could just call her name!"

Sango frowned. "I don't think that would work. Those are faeries, not witches. Besides, those stories are just stories. This is real life."

Kagome mumbled something about them just being stories where she comes from, but InuYasha interrupted.

"Feh. I wouldn't be surprised if that old hag's watching us right now, anyway." He shrugged and grumbled something unintellgible, then yelled, "Hey, Akane! Old hag!"

Akane appeared with a frustrated sigh. "Y-y-yes...What is it?"

InuYasha grumbled a bit.

"What's that? I can't hear you." Akane had a mockingly smug look on her face.

InuYasha sighed, then said, "Fine...Not all old people are worthless."

The smug look vanished from the old woman's face. "Not.._all?_" Her face slowly became covered in fury. "_Not all!_ WHAT, exactly, makes an old person qualify as worth something or not?"

InuYasha sneered. "Duh..The one's who aren't falling apart are worth something. Isn't it obvious?"

Akane frowned. "Obviously you have not learned your lesson, if you are under the impression that someone who's old is worthless unless in good health." She sighed. "Very well..." She muttered a quiet chant and then vanished once more.

InuYasha and Kagome suddenly felt different.

They felt..

PAIN!

Kagome was furious. "YOU..STUPID..DOG!"

InuYasha was too busy snarling about his arthritis to notice.

---------------

Yea, yea, I know, still not very good. Please just hang in there, I'm working on it!

I'm grounded from the internet this week so I'm gonna be writing a few chapters. Hopefully I'll finished writing up through the fourth chapter, but I guess we'll see.

I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so I'm gonna beg this time..PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! If it sucks I want to be told so I'll know to just quit writing it..If it's good (or has possibility of getting good) I want to know so I won't be discouraged.


	3. Off To The Village

Disclaimer: Hey..I MIGHT own InuYasha..How would you know, huh? I'm just an anonymous face from the internet! insane cackling

But seriously, I don't own InuYasha. I have a couple of plushies, if that counts for anything.

**A Witch's Wrath**

_Off To The Village_

Miroku sighed, Sango shook her head, and Shippo reappeared from his hiding spot (inside a nearby hollow tree).

Sango took charge of the situation. "Look, you guys, it's getting dark and that boy we rescued must've come from a nearby village. Let's try to find it and see if they'll let us stay for the night."

The rest nodded in agreement and together they set off. Shippo and Kirara rode on Miroku and Sango's shoulders while InuYasha and Kagome trailed behind them.

Up in the front of the group Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were talking.

Sango was worried. "What do we do now? I think that witch made them not just old, but old people with poor health.."

Miroku seemed unconcerned. "InuYasha should learn to not be so rude. He deserves what he got."

Shippo frowned sadly for Kagome. "But poor Kagome, she didn't deserve it. That witch is so mean!"

A sigh emitted from Sango. "No, she didn't deserve it. If she didn't care so much about InuYasha it wouldn't have even happened to her."

Miroku nodded solemnly, then he brightened. "If this village has been pestered by demons, then the women must surely be frightened and in need of comfort.."

Sango's face had "fury" written all over it and she began to yell at Miroku for being a lech. Meanwhile, InuYasha and Kagome were also talking...

"InuYasha.." Kagome sounded worried.

"What?" InuYasha, on the other hand, was just as rude as always.

"Do you think we'll ever be young again?"

"Feh. Of course! Don't be stupid."

Kagome glared at him, but didn't reply. Rather, she moved forward to join the others.

"Well, what's _her _problem.."

The group finally reached the small village. A handful of children were playing with a ball in the midst of the cluster of houses. One of them was the boy. The boy recognized the group and ran off. Soon he returned with a woman who looked very much like him. "There, Mother! I told you he was real! I w_as_ rescued by an old man." He began to laugh at the monkey demons now, for being so weak that they could be beaten by an old hanyou.

InuYasha was furious. "Why, you.." He started to reach over to pound the boy upside the head again, but in midreach he felt a jolt of pain in his arm. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" He grabbed his arm with his other hand.

The boy began to laugh again until his mother gave him a small pop on the top of his skull. "Kyo! What have I told you about lying? You made up this story and then claimed that this demon was the old man in your story. You're a very bad boy! Now apologize to this poor demon. Look at him! He's harmless."

InuYasha sneered at her while Kyo apologized to him.

Miroku sighed, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me..It's close to nightfall, and we need a place to stay. May we stay here in the village?"

A pretty young woman stepped forward from the crowd. "Of course, sir monk. I have plenty of room in my house."

Miroku was thrilled and he jumped forward to grab her hand and rub the back of it. "Why, my dear lady, how wonderfully _kind_ of you. I..I mean, we..would be honored to stay at your home. I'm sure it's just as charming as you are.."

The woman was oblivious to his flirting. "Wonderful! I'll go tell my husband you're coming." She walked away.

Miroku was stunned. "H..husband?"

Sango snickered at him, secretly feeling pleased. Of course, it wasn't very secret, since Kagome and Shippo knew anyway...

The woman soon returned, this time accompanied by a man. "My apologies. I forgot to introduce myself before. I am Akiko, and this is my husband, Natsuko. You may stay with us for the night."

InuYasha stared at them in disbelief. "Natsuko and Akiko? Have we been cursed to meet people with weird names?"

Kagome tried to swat him, but her hand hurt too much to put any force in it. "Be quiet, InuYasha! Your name isn't brilliant, either."

InuYasha stared at her in surprise, but didn't say anything.

Shippo grumbled about "certain people" acting more childish than him (which was pathetic, considering how young he was).

Sango cleared her throat. "Thank you. We're very grateful."

Miroku was still too shocked over the existence of Natsuko to say anything, so he followed the rest of the group silently as they made their way to the couple's house.

----------------------

Still have about five days of grounding left, so maybe I'll get even further than the fourth chapter..Who knows? I may get the whole story finished!

Um..probably not. But I should have a good chunk done.

Once again I beg for reviews. gets on knees PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

_Translations_

Akiko: Autumn child

Natsuko: Summer child (I think)

I originally planned it to be Aki (Fall/Autumn) and Akiko, but then it occured to me that it would sound like he married his own daughter..which is gross..but I didn't want to get rid of the "weird names" joke, so I tried to come up with something else that would be odd..


	4. Just Glad To Wake Up

Disclaimer: Accuse me of whatever you want..Of writing horrible fanfic..Of owning InuYasha..Of making cheesy name jokes..But I'll deny all of it!

**A Witch's Wrath**

_Just Glad To Wake Up_

It wasn't an easy night for any of them. Kagome and InuYasha had trouble sleeping because they were in so much pain, the rest of their group couldn't sleep because of the moans and whimpers of pain (and occasional curseword from InuYasha), and Natsuko and Akiko kept hovering around InuYasha and Kagome to see if they could do anything to help.

When morning came, everyone was relieved except Kagome, who looked worried.

Sango noticed Kagome's expression and sat down next to her on some steps. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome shrugged, even though it hurt, and forced a smile. "Nothing." She got up and walked away.

Sango watched her sadly, then went over to the others, who were clustered together a few feet away. "Morning, everyone.."

There was a murmer of collective greetings from everyone but InuYasha, who was sulking.

Akiko smiled cheerfully and hopefully. "So..you kill demons?"

Sango nodded, Miroku muttered a yes (he still was upset that Akiko had a husband), and InuYasha grumbled something like, "What's it to ya?"

Akiko's smile got even wider, but this time Natusko spoke. "Great! We've been having horrible problems with demons..They keep raiding the village, stealing all our food, and chasing the children and running off with them. They're a group of monkey demons.."

InuYasha growled, "Feh! If monkey demons have been attacking this village then why did that woman say that little brat was lying?"

Natsuko shook his head and chuckled. "You misunderstood. He wasn't lying about the demons, he was lying about _you_ killing them. Let's face it, you're in no shape to be slaying demons."

InuYasha glared angrily but said nothing. For once he realized there was no point in arguing..all the evidence was against him.

Shippo had been worrying about Kagome this whole time, and finally he was too worried to stay anymore..so he ran off to find her. His departure was unnoticed by everybody else.

Akiko spoke next. "Anyway..Please..We were hoping you could help us?"

Miroku shook his head. "The boy wasn't lying. The demons were slain yesterday..Most of them by InuYasha."

Natsuko and Akiko stared at InuYasha in amazement. "But..How could someone in so much pain slay demons?" Akiko quietly asked.

The answer was supplied by Sango. "He wasn't in pain until after the fight..It's a long story."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Natsuko said, "because those were only weaker demons. Not the whole group. They had been sent to just catch that one boy. The other demons had left by the time he got back to us."

"So you want us to slay the demons?" Sango was already pulling her hair up.

"Yes."

"When do they usually come?" Miroku was fidgeting with the prayer beads around his wrist.

"Soon."

Just outside the village Shippo found Kagome. "Kagome..?"

A sad "Yes.." came from the direction of a hunched-over old woman who just yesterday had been a young, pretty high schooler.

Shippo scurried over and sat down next to her. "Don't worry, Kagome. Was InuYasha mean to you? Are you in pain? Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you from anything!" The brave statement was pathetically cute coming from the young fox demon.

"Don't worry, Shippo," Kagome looked at him and managed a small smile. "You don't have to protect me. I'm fine."

"But..Are you sure you're alright?"

She managed another smile. "Shippo..Now that I'm old, I'm just glad to wake up in the morning."

Shippo nodded in understanding, and the two sat there quietly for a few minutes--

--until the quiet was shattered by a large group of monkey demons racing towards them.

Kagome screamed, but Shippo jumped up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Kagome, we gotta get outta here!" He tugged at her hand until she followed. They managed to hide in a clump of trees just as the demons reached the village and raced on by.

The rest of the group heard the demons coming. Sango was in her armor by now and Miroku was ready with his staff.

Just then they noticed that Shippo and Kagome were missing. And it was just then they heard Kagome scream.

InuYasha automatically yelled, "KAGOME!" and ran off to find her.

"InuYasha, no! You can't fight them on your own!" Miroku ran after the hanyou.

Quickly tossing some instructions to stay inside the buildings at Akiko and Natsuko, Sango mounted Kirara and they took off after the monk and hanyou.

---------------

As I'm sure you noticed, I am avoiding using a lot of Japanese. Not because I have no knowledge of any Japanese, but because I find it mildly annoying when someone throws in as much Japanese as possible into the English. I feel it ought to be either Japanese or English..It's just confusing if it's both.

I finished the third and fourth chapters in about an hour and a half..wow..Maybe I WILL have the story finished by the time I'm ungrounded...Hmm..Maybe I should make that a goal.

Once again..PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE review.

By the time I'm finally able to post all these chapters you'll be so bombarded with "please"s that you'll just HAVE to review.


	5. Ow, My Back!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty glares at anyone who dares to disagree disclaimers. Basically I don't own anything InuYasha related, except for what you can buy in bookstores and such.

**A Witch's Wrath**

_Ow, My Back!_

Kagome peered between the branches and leaves of the trees that she and Shippo were hiding in. "Oh..Shippo..What are we going to do?"

Shippo patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. InuYasha will come to protect you!"

Unnoticed by the pair, one of the demons had heard them talking...

Kagome made a rude "Hmph!" noise. "Yea, of course he will, the big jerk."

The monkey demon crept closer...

"Kagome, did you two fight again?"

Closer and closer...

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

So close he could see every wrinkle on Kagome's face...

"Because you seem really angry at him."

Every hair in Shippo's tail...

"Don't be silly. He's just a stupid jerk, thats all."

"If you say s--"

The demon screeched and reached for Kagome's head with both hands.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs..

..And InuYasha suddenly was behind the demon, yelling in anger. He reached for the Tetsusaiga, drew it, started to raise it...And immediately dropped it. His other hand grabbed his sword hand and grasped it tightly while he howled in pain. He let go and with his currently pain-free hand he made a fist, which he drew back and then swiftly flew forward in a punch. He screamed again in pain as his arm bent in a funny direction and his back bent and twisted. "OW, MY BACK!"

The demon had watched all this with glee on his face. Now he was laughing as well. He was so busy laughing at InuYasha he didn't notice Miroku coming up behind him, or the monk's staff swinging through the air towards him. He didn't notice until his head had been seperated from his body.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" InuYasha snarled at Miroku.

Sango and Kirara had arrived just behind Miroku, and now Sango said to InuYasha, "InuYasha, go back to the village and hide. Kagome, you too. It's too dangerous for you out here."

Kagome nodded and quickly (as quickly as possible, anyway) set off for the village, where she hid in one of the buildings.

InuYasha, on the other hand, stubbornly stayed put. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Miroku sighed. "Just stay out of the way." Then he and Sango set off after the rest of the monkey demons.

InuYasha sneered. "Feh. Damned if I stay here." He took off after them.

Sango and Miroku began to attack the demons; cries of "Hiraikotsu" and "Wind Tunnel" mixed in with the howling of the demons and the screams of the villagers.

Miroku went in for the kill on a pair of demons, and just as he swung his staff InuYasha barrelled into him.

InuYasha was cussing and yelling about aiming for a different pair of demons and his stupid Tetsusaiga not working right.

The four demons that InuYasha and Miroku were after didn't care and chose to gang up on the two.

Up went Miroku's staff, but there was no way he could kill all four before it was too late.

Lucky for them, Sango's Hiraikotsu whirled through the air and cleanly sliced through the four demons.

InuYasha began to yell at her to watch where she threw that thing and Miroku began to yell at InuYasha for getting in the way.

"InuYasha, _stay out of the way!_"

"I wasn't in the way!"

"You ran right into me!"

"You shouldn't have been standing there!"

"You should be more careful! InuYasha, we almost _died_ just now. Go _AWAY_!" Miroku turned away to help Sango fight the rest of the demons.

InuYasha glared at Miroku. He wanted to be angry, but for some reason he felt something that he'd only felt rarely before..He felt hurt...So he left to hide in one of the buildings.

-----------------------------------------------

I'm ungrounded now. I was ungrounded yesterday, actually. It took me so long to write this chapter cuz I kept putting it off cuz it was gonna be depressing and I didn't wanna write something depressing..But then I changed my plans and the depressing part is saved for later..I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago and was all set to post it yesterday but then I decided I wanted to add on to it. So..yea.

This won't get posted til much later today, though. I won't be able to get on before then cuz trumpet fanfare I got a job interview! Well, actually, it's at a daycare and they want me to come in and "observe". Anyhoo, I've been job-hunting for about a month and a half, and I'd waited for a long time before that to turn 18 so I could actually work at a daycare, and I've already been turned down at 4, so this is really exciting for me..

And now, for the moment you all wished would never happen...PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE review!


End file.
